this is what happens when you need bras
by ashleyisgiggles
Summary: mostly just a lemon my have plot in the future ps. go easy on me first fanfic and lemon
1. Chapter 1

One day in magnolia lucy was at her house because the guilded was close because natus set it on fire because that is what natus does. But instead of just staying at home and being mad she went shopping. But before she went shopping she had to take a shower and get dressed. So she took her shower and got dressed then she was on her way. The first store that went to was on to get her some new bras because her boobs got bigger again. Right as she was about to go into the store she saw Laxus . He was just standing there staring at her so much that she could not help but to blush. But before he could say anything to her she ran inside but being Laxus he just went in after her. "Hi blondie" "h-hi Laxus. "Why d-did you follow me in h-here."said a shy Lucy. "because i saw you staring at me" said a cocky Laxus. " I WAS NOT STARING AT YOU. YOU WERE STARING AT ME" said Lucy "bye Laxus" "weight i wanted to tell you something." Lucy turned around and nodded her head for him to continue. But before that they walk out of the bra and pantie store because Lucy felt uncountable in there with Laxus so they went to the alley next to the shop. There she felt more uncountable because Laxus was still at staring at her. So she decided to talk first "Laxus what did you want to tell me." Lucy said walking towards him. "I want to talk about you" Laxus said taking a step towards you and you instantly to one back. "W-w-why" Lucy asked blushing. " because i like you" he said still walking towards you until your back hit the wall behind you. Lucy stood there as red as Erza's hair but still could not speak. So instead of waiting for her to talk you kissed her hard and after a couple of seconds she kissed you back. You could not help but smirk into the kiss because you were happy that you finally got to kiss the girl you have love for a year.

After a couple of minute Laxus broke the kiss because you need air but he just stared to kiss down your neck. When he was kissing your neck you had to bite your lip to stop from moaning. Laxus noticed thing so he said " don't do that i want to hear you" but you kept on doing it. So Laxus bit your neck hard so you would moan loudly "AHHH LAAAXUSS" you moan loudly. Then Laxus hands started to roam your body and then you moan again. "Does that feel good blondie." said a smirking Laxus. "S-s-shut u-up" moaned Lucy. laxus keeped kiss biting and licking her neck till it was covered in hickeys. Then Laxus stared to touch her boods it felt sooo good because she was not wearing a bra. He had the biggest smirk on his face and said "why are you not wearing a bra" "b-because th-they d-don't fit a-anymore!" you moaned loudly. "And why is that" said a very happy and cocky Laxus. "Because they are to small why do you think i was going to that store."

After she said that Laxus stop kiss and touching her wanting her to make the next move. But all she did was say "laxus please d-don't stop." that is all he need to go back to kissing and touching her but before he can go any further Lucy said "not here". All Laxus did was kiss her and transport them to her apartment. Ones they were both standing on the growing Laxus pick her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He keep walking till he hit the wall behind them. He put her on the ground and ripped her shirt off but she did not care at that moment in time because she was so fucking horny. Then he picked her up again and ask "where is your bedroom" "f-first door on the right" Lucy said trying not to moan. Once they got there he open the door and kicked it closed. He laid her down and took his shirt off only to stop because she was staring. "Blondie you're staring" she blushed a deep red from being caught staring at him. But before you could say anything he kissed you. When he broke the kiss he stared to kiss down to you jean skirt. He look up at you to see if this was ok so you nodded for him to continue.

After he took off your skirt you were only in your purple lace thong. He started to kiss your hips your thighs all the way to you feet then all the way back up to your womanhood. Lucy was moaning through the whole thing. Then he was going to take off your thong but before he did he said "you're so wet for me and i have not even touched you here" after he said that he touched you where you have been waiting to be touched for a long time " LAXUS PLEASE STOP TEASING ME PLEASE" you begged. So that is what he did he rip off your thong and started to lick, suck and nibbles on your clit and you came " LLLAAAXUSS I AM GONNA CUMMMM." After you came he kiss his way up your body. "Laxus i need more of you" all he did was smirk and said "be patient because you will be begging me to stop when i am done with you" that made you moan. Then he took off his pants and his boxers off. When you look down all you could do was say "huge!" "it is ok blondie it will fit" but all you could do is wounded if he knew is you were a virgin. But before you could ask he answered your question. "Yes, i know you are a virgin and i promise that i will be gentle… at first." with that said he slow enter you with his thick hard 10 inch cock.

It hurt like a bitch all you could do was let out a small screamed " laxus is hurts" " I know but it will fill great in a minute" once he was all the way inside of he stop to let you get used to his size. After a couple of minute you told him to move "you can move now" "you feel amazing Blondie if you keep pulling me in like that i will not be able to stop myself from fucking you" all you said was " then do it laxus" and he did. "Don't say i did warn you" in a couple of thrust you came again sreaming his name "LLLAAAAXUSSS I'M CUMMMMING AGAIN" after a few more thrusts he flipped you over so that you could ride him. " ride me" said Laxus. When you were riding him he kept staring at your boobs so you moaned "n-now who is s-staring" and then he grabbed your boobs and pulled you down to him so your boobs were nere his mouth. Then he started to suck on the nipple and that made her moan "LAXUS THAT FEELS GREAT DON'T STOP" he released her nipple and said "i was not planning to" "l-laxus i'm going to cum" "m-me to blondie" and the both did screaming each others name "LAXUS" "LUCY"

After a couple me of heavy breathing lucy spoke first. "You said my name" said lucy "I know and i sorry" "why" "because i came inside of you" "i know and i have the special chocolate that i can eat so i don't get pregnant" "good because your friends will kill me if i got you pregnant" "they are going to kill you anyways when the find out that i sleep with" "your right but not after i fulfill my promise to you and make you beg for me to stop." "how about after i have a shower i still have to go to the store" so she got to go take a shower after she grabbed some closes that were not ripped to shreds. But once she got in the bathroom she realized that she did not a shower she want to take a bath because she felt sooo sore. So Lucy yield to Laxus " i'm going to take a bath is that ok" " yes that is fine" he said with a smirk on his face. So she started the water to the highest heat she could stand and got in. this fill great she thought. Then she her the door opened and she cursed herself for not locking it. "LAXUS GET OUT!" "no i am going to keep my promise " than he got in behind he with her in between his legs. "I know that you want to because i can smell is all over you" then he pushed her back against his cheated. He snaked one of his down to her clit and the other to her boobs. When both of his hand got to the destination she moan loudly "LAXUS?!" "what is it Lucy… do want me to fuck you again" "yes please yes!" then he brought both of his hand to her hips and lifted he onto his hard cock but right before he put his cock inside of her he said " first you have to tell me what you Lucy" "please" "tell me" I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME THERE ARE YOU HAPPY." "yes" then he thrusted into her and screamed so much that he thought that all of magnolia hered then. "Damn blondie are you trying to make me go deaf" with every word he said he thrusted into her harder and harder. Then she came and he was still going "Laxus no more it's too much" "you can do blondie" then he pulled out of her and they stood up and he pushed her up against the wall of the and pushed to her and she came. When she came Laxus was still fuck her because he wanted her cum one more time "Lucy you can do it just one more time and then i will stop" "no please no m-" but before she could finish he kissed her hard and put his hand on her clit and squeezed rubbed and pinched it till they both came screaming each others names. " LUCY" "LAXUS" then they both slide the wall so Lucy did not have to stand and she fell asleep was a smile on her face. So Laxus cleaned her up and put her to bed naked. Then he went to take a shower. But only put his boxers on and went to sleep with his Lucy. kissing her head and fell asleep.

If you want more comment or if you want me do some this different comment that as well LOVE THE ONE AND ONLY GIGGLES


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip 12 hours

When i woke up he was still here sleeping next to me but after i noticed that i was still naked and that i did not remember getting to bed. So i thought that he most of put me to bed but why did he put close on me. Because he is a perv. So after that conversation with yourself you put on Laxus's shirt and went to the kitchen because you have not eaten anything since yesterday morning. So you made breakfast for you and Laxus so you went to the fridge to see that there was nothing in the but a note.

 _ **Dear Lucy**_

 _ **Please don't be mad that me and Happy ate all your food**_

 _ **Oh and do you want to take a mission so because i need money for fooood and fish**_

 _ **From Natsu and Happy**_

I am going to kill them both. But first i am going to wake up Laxus so we can get some food. So you go to your room. But before you go to your room you had to eat that chocolate so that you don't get pregnant.

When you get into your you see that he is still asleep so you got on the bed super quite and then you jump on him but he still not awake so you said " laxus laxus wake up i want some natsu and happy all my so let's go get some food please" "what" said a very sleepy laxus " i want to go get some food wake up" "no i want to stay here with you dressed like" so you look down and see that basically your whole chest was out of this shirt. So you tried to cover your self but he flip you over so that you were on your back "don't hide from me" then his head went down to suck on your nipple and bite them that made you moan "laxus please stop" then his hand started to remove the shirt for you and go down till his fingers got to your clit and your opening and then he put a finger inside you till you were on the verge og have you orgamsi then he stop and said "let go get some food and go to the guild but first i have to go get some closes so get dressed while i'm gone" then picked her up and up here on the bed and teleported to his house after slapping her and wich made her moan "Laxus". He smiled and then he was gone and after about 10 min you were dressed and he still was not back yet so you decide to work on your novel till he got back.

 **At Laxus house that he shares with his team**

He walked into the front door and he was glad that only bickslow was there because that meant less questions. "Laxus where have you been" "out" said Laxus. "You were with a girl" "yes no yes" "who is she, so was she hot and do i know her" "not telling, yes and i am not going to answer that" "so i know her so she has to be at the guild and the only girl you ever look at the guild is cosplayer… YOU BANGED COSPLAYER." "I am still not answering your questions" "so why are you here" "one i live here and two i just came to get some closes, take a shower and get dressed then i will leave." then he leved to go get some closes and teleported back to her house.

 **At Lucy's apartment right before Laxus got back**

Lucy was in here apartment trying to write a chapter for her novel but she couldn't because she was still hony from Laxus touching the this morning. So she went into her room and laid on her bed and closed her eye and tried to think of anything that was not Laxus but that is all that came to mind. So she was laying on her bed and then started to grab her boob and started to take off her close. But what she didn't know was that Laxus was in the house and can hear her moaning his name. But right when she was about to cum he stop her. "Lucy I'm back" "OK one sec let me finish getting dressed" said lucy. _Why couldn't he have come back in a couple of more minutes_ thought lucy. So she put her closes back on and went to the bathroom to do her hair and wash her hands. "Laxus you ready to go get some food" "yes come on blondie" "STOP CALLING ME THAT" lucy yelled "you didn't have a problem with me call you that last night" said a cocky Laxus which made Lucy blush and say "s-shut up, come on let's go i want something to eat" laxus wanted to mess with her some more he said "i have something that you can eat everyday if you know what i mean." Lucy blushed and and yeled "PERV" then they leved her apartment.

When they were on there way to one of Lucy's favorite cafe because it had a lot of strawberry thing to eat. So when they walked in they walked in they were seated in the back of the cafe so no one can see them and then the waitress and over and gave them their menus and then said that she would come back in a few minutes to take their orders. Then it was all quite because Laxus was look at the menu and Lucy was all in her thoughts because she was still hory. So she decided to talk " so Laxus what took you so long to get some closes?" " Bic want to play 20 questions about where i was last night." "ok what did he ask you" " he said who is she, is she hot, and do i know her" "what did you say?" "i said not telling, yes and i not telling you" "so he does not now that me and you did it" said Lucy blushing and Laxus could not help but smile. Then he said "i didn't say that" "... he know that it was me why did you tell him it was me!" "yes he knows it was you but i didn't tell him just figured that is was you because i-..." "because you what Laxus" " nothing" "come on the-" said lucy but she got interrupted by the waitress and she said " what can i get you" Laxus order first "can i get 2 stacks of pancakes, 3 plates of bacon and sausage and a cup of coffee" then the waitress ask " and what for you miss" "i want some strawberry pancakes and a strawberry smoothie. Then the waitress left after saying "i will bring that as soon as possible." Then Lucy just stared at Laxus waiting for him to talk. But he was not talk so she decided to talk first. "So Laxus how does Bickslow know it was me" "because he gets you" "i don't think that is all Laxus and i will eventually get it out of you" "ok ok ok i will tell you after we eat" "ok" said a smiling Lucy because she got he way. Then there food can and they ate.

When they left the restaurant Laxus and Lucy were on there way to the guild. But the Laxus pulled Lucy into one of the allies that they were going to past. So now they were in the alley and Laxus started to speak "because i stare at you at the guild" "what" said a very confused Lucy "he thought it was you because i always stare at you at the guiled." said Laxus walking towards her till she hit the wall. And right before he was going to kiss her she asked a question "so does this mean you'll-like me" "yes" then he kiss her hard and picked her up so that she can rap her legs around him. He was still kissing her but he wanted more so her likcted her bottem lip but she wouldn't let him in so he broke apart from he and said "if you don't let me in i will make your lip her so much that will not be able to speak." Then he kiss her and she let him in eme tetley. But them she was trying to pull away but he would not let her so she bit his tongue. So he stop kiss her lip and ask "why did you bit me!?" " because i wanted to ask you something" " then ask and don't bite my tongue again." " ok, soo am i y-you're g-girl-girlfriend." After that question he kiss her with so much passion that she thought that she might pass out then he stop and ask. " does that answer your question." she said "no" because she wanted to he what he would do what he did was pick her up and put her over his shoulder and walk towards the guild right as they were about to enter Laxus put her down. He said "then i will show everyone that you are mine." then he pick her up again walk into.

The guild and everything was normal till everyone sal Laxus holding Lucy over his shoulder. He put her down and said "do you believe me now" she said "no" then he kiss her. After a couple minutes they stop there makeout sesh every one is still quite and then natsu said "LAXUS FIGHT ME" then he ran towards him and all Laxus was hit him in to the ceiling so he was knocked out. Then Erza walk towards them and pulled out a sword and did her normal overprotected thing and threatened Laxus. "If you hurt her i will you in more than one way" then she huge Lucy and walk away. Then every one ask that to a bunch of questions. After that Lucy went her usual spot at the bar with Cana and Mira. Cana keep asking question like "is he good?" "what! I am not answering that." "so he is good" then Mira jumped in and said. "Blond baby yea!" "Mira we are not having kids" then Laxus walk over to you and ask you so come with him to his office. " Laxus what do you want" "is that the way you talk to your boyfriend." "yes wait what?" "soo do you want to go on a mission just you and me" "o-o-ok but i have to get some thing before we go" "like what blondied" "thing ok" "ohh i know some bra, pantie, and some chocolate." when he was saying that she back he up on to his desk " maybe but why would i need chocolate." but ones she finsh talking he was talking about she said "yes i need those thing not the chocolate i only need one every month." " you should still get some and bring a lot of close it is going to be a very long mission" said Laxus in a seductive voice. " how long" "3 to 12 months." " what i can't go for that long" "yes you can and you will" then he kiss her hard and put he on top of this desk. Then Laxus was going to start taking off her close when he notested that " you still don't have a bra on" "i know that is why i was going to the store yesterday." "oi Blondie i sal you this morning" "yes i know i was there" "no i said you touching yourself to me and made me want to fuck you so hard that you would not be able to walk for a month." "then why did you do it" "because i like see you all fluster and mad." " i was not mad i was hourny and still am" then he kiss her and said "let's go back to your place.

 _ **Please review this store and comment and there will be a new chapter in a 4-7 day so. If you want me to do any other fanfic of any kind comment what you want me to do**_ _**Bye love the one the only giggles**_


	3. Chapter 3

When they get back to Lucy place that walk in making out. Then laxus keep walking her in till they reach the living room. Then he pick her up and put her over his shoulder "Laxus pit me down!" "No you're mine and I plan to take you in more than one way tonight." Then he walks over to Lucy's room and opens the door then kicks it closed and put her on the bed. They are making out and ripping each other close off. Then Laxus stops her and put her on her hand and knees and tells her "don't move and be right back" when he was tell her that he tied her hand to the headboard and put on some pants. Then he was gone. Like 2 minutes later he came back with a little toy that will make her scream in ecstasy. Lucy scream at him "LAXUS WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS" "because i wanted to go get a toy and will make you scream for me to never stop." then he turned on the little pink vibrator and put in on her clit. "LAAAAXUUUSSS MMMMM AHHHAHH T-THAT F-FILL GREATTT I W-WANT M-MORE PLEASE." "as you wish" then pulled out another one and put in inside her. "LAAAAAAAXUUUUUUUUSSSSSS IM IM IM GOINGGG TO CUUUUMMMMMM" "then do it" then she came. When she was come down from her high he took out the toy that was in her pussy. Then he ask "do u want more?" " yes yes yes please" then he shoved his dick inside her and she came screaming "LLLLAAAAXUUUSSSS" "did you cum again" Laxus ask in surprise. "Yes yes please i want more" "then more you will get."

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

"LLAAAXUUSSS I'M CUMMING AGAIN PLEASE NO MORE AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHAHHH." "i cumming to" then they both came screaming. After 5 minute they of sitting there Laxus untied her hand and lade her on top of him. Then Laxus said something before she went to sleep "are you going to be ok to walk tomorrow" "yes,no,maybe soo what time does the train leave and why is the mission so long." "the train leave at 12 tomorrow and because we have to be on a train for 3 week and bought for a week to get to the inland, then we have to find these rock things and give the to the client." "ok, i'm going to sleep now." "ok but you should eat first you have not eaten anything since this morning." "no food in ferig" then she fell asleep.

 _ **Twelve Hours Later**_

Laxus was trying to wake up Lucy because they had to be at the train station to a four hour and she need to pack and eat. But when she was sleep he packed his stuff and bought some food so they can her when he woke up he all so made Wendy give his 8 motion sickness pills. (Laxus did have 8 hours of sleep if you guys or girls were wondering) when he final got her up she was all sore and mad because her leg hurt. So Laxus ask with a smile "do you need me to carry you" " no just help me pack and get some food" then right when they were going to start packing Virgo came through her gate and said "i have all the stuff packed for you princess and i got the chocolate when you need it." then Lucy said "thank you very much Virgo." then she was gone. "So Laxus will you help me take a bath" "no" "what? Why?" "because you need to eat first" "ok then will you help he" "fine but eat" "yes" then lucy ate "by the way Lucy you're naked" then she screamed and ran into the bathroom. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" then he walk into the bathroom and said " do you still want help" " no get out!" "don't be like that" " why didn't you tell me i was naked" "because i like you naked" said a cocky Laxus. Then he turn on the water and took off his close. Then he pick up Lucy and they got in the water with Lusy in this lap facing his and he said "if you don't stop pouting i am going to kiss you hard." " no" then she tried to turn around. "No" said Laxus then he kiss her. Lucy kiss back immediately then Laxus broke the kiss and kiss down her neck. Then kiss up to her ear and told her "turn around so that i can clean you." then she turned around and he washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner. "Do you want me to wash your body to" Laxus said kissing her neck "y-yes p-p-please" Lucy moaned. Then Laxus took her vanilla body wash and cleaned her starting with her arm and then moving to her hip then her perfect leg then her inner thighs which made her moan. Then she took his hand and move it to her womanhood which made him smirk and he ask "do you want me to touch you more" "YES PLEASE" then he lifted her up and put his hard cock inside her which made her moan louder. Then he turn her around so that she was facing him and so that he could kiss her lip, neck, boobs and basically her whole front part of her body. Which made her quiver and moan. Then right when after a couple of more thrust he came but she did because he want to punish her for not listening and yelling at him. So he pulled out of her and turned her around one more and finished was himself then lifted the bathroom with telling her to "come on blondie we have a hour to get you some new closes and get to the train station" then he closed the door but right before him almost getting hit in the head with a shampoo bottle.

When Lucy was done getting out of the bathroom she put on a loose light purple shirt and white short shorts. Then she went to yell at Laxus for being a dick "LAXUSSSSSSS I'M GOING TO HURT YOU" "for what blondie" said i smiling Laxus who is trying so hard not to laugh. Then she mumbled "that is why you are going to have motion sickness" "actually i'm not because Wendy gave me some motion sickness medicines" then he move closer to her so that her back was to his chested and his lips were right next to her ear and said "so that means that i can keep teasing you the whole trip." he said licking her ear "please stop" "ok lets go and buy you some bras because i can see that you're not wearing one" so they went to the store and lucy bought like 3 dozen bras and 2 yellow and black lingerie and also 2 purple and black lingerie. Then she called out vergo so she can keep you thing in her realm so that you don't have to care then.

When Lucy met Laxus out of the store you had 10 minute to get there and get to the train station so instead of running Laxus picked you up and teleported you to the station so that you can be on time and so you can buy your tickets. But Laxus being the rich person that he is he bought the whole back of the just for you two which and a bedroom and a bathroom and kitchen with enough food for 3 weeks also a living room with a tv and a table and couch. When they walk into the back of the train Laxus when to the kitchen so that he can take his pills before the train stares to move. Then Lucy ask "Laxus how much was this" "it was about one million jewels" "WHAT? Let me pay you back for this." "You don't have to because you are my girlfriend and we are going to make a lot of money on this mission" "yes i do and how much are we making" "no you don't and if you say you do i will punish you again and we are making about 154,000,546,446,000,000" "ok and WHAT? How do you even say that number." then the tarin sated to move.

 _ **Sorry that the chapter is late had family thing and finals for school**_ _**I hope you liked the chapter**_. _**Love the one the only giggles**_


End file.
